


bring me home

by sxndazed



Series: klaine/cc valentine's challenge 2020 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxndazed/pseuds/sxndazed
Summary: He feels like he's sinking, and there's nothing he can do about it.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: klaine/cc valentine's challenge 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620550
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	bring me home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine/CC Valentine's Challenge 2020.
> 
> Prompt: "Sweet Creature" by Harry Styles
> 
> I know Kurt is usually the one who cuts himself off, but I wanted to explore what it would be like for Blaine to feel anxious and overwhelmed and unsure of what to do.

He doesn't look at his phone.

It's set on do not disturb and put on silent. He can't stand listening to it ring and vibrate with calls and texts and notifications from anything else. It's sitting in his bag and feels like a weight dragging him down. He feels like he's sinking, and there's nothing he can do about it.

Blaine is sitting in the practice room, his hands hovering over the keys and his leg bouncing up and down. His focus is all over the place, but there's a tune in his head that he wants to get out if only he could _just play._

He presses down on one key, and the rest of it flows out. Now, his focus is zeroed in on the piano and all he does, all he can do, is make sure his fingers move. He writes it all down on paper when he gets it out and goes back in here and there to figure out the kinks. When he has a rough copy, he works on practicing pieces for class. His recitals aren't anytime soon, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared, right?

He plays until his body aches, and he knows he should stop. It's going to set him back a day or two, and he shouldn't be keeping this up for so long, but he doesn't want to stop. He's afraid to stop. If he stops, his mind will be free to think, and he doesn't want to think.

When he plays the final note of the piece, he looks up and notices that it's practically dark. The pause makes him aware that his neck aches, and his whole body feels tired.

He should head home, but home means facing Kurt, and he doesn't want to do that. He's scared.

He reaches into his bag and pulls out his phone. It lights up to show over several texts and missed calls from Kurt. He opens up the messages and scrolls through.

From Kurt <3: Have a good day

From Kurt <3: Are you free for lunch? We should talk.

From Kurt <3: Okay, not lunch then.

From Kurt <3: Dinner, tonight?

From Kurt <3: Just got back. I'll get started on dinner.

From Kurt <3: Half an hour before it's done, will you be back?

From Kurt <3: Blaine?

**Missed Call from Kurt <3**

From Kurt <3: Are you still at school?

From Kurt <3: Blaine, seriously, where are you?

**Missed Calls (2) from Kurt <3**

From Kurt <3: Blaine please

**Missed Call from Kurt <3**

From Kurt <3: Please come home

The weight in Blaine's chest feels heavier, and the guilt seeps in. He didn't mean to make Kurt worry; he _hates_ making him worry. He sends a quick message saying he's on his way home and pockets his phone. He grabs his papers and folders and puts them in his bag before rushing out of the room and making his way home.

***

The door opens with a click. He toes off his shoes and places his keys in the bowl. He can hear the low hum of the oven in the kitchen and knows Kurt is reheating the food. He takes a moment to drop off his bag and heads off to the bathroom to wash up. When he walks into the kitchen, Kurt's back is to him. The guilt and shame crawls back into his chest.

"You could have texted back sooner."

"I know."

"I was worried sick."

"I know."

"Even if we're fighting, it doesn't mean we just don't talk to each other."

"I know-"

" _Do you,_ Blaine? Because all of my texts and calls went unanswered for _hours_ before you bothered to respond."

He feels his face flush and his heart stutter and his eyes well up.

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

"Blaine." The crack in Kurt's voice makes Blaine look up. He's met with a red-eyed Kurt. His hair is a mess, and his shirt is wrinkled and _oh God, what has he done?_

He walks over and slowly reaches his hand out. When he places his hand over Kurt's, he doesn't pull away. Blaine takes this as permission to step closer and pulls him into a hug. He feels Kurt's arms wrap around him, and his hands fist into his sweater.

"Please don't do that again. I don't care if we had the biggest fight ever. Please don't shut me out."

"I'll try. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Talk to me, please?"

Kurt steps back and presses a kiss to his forehead. His arms are still around Blaine, his hands rubbing soothing circles on his back. Blaine slowly nods, but he remains quiet for a few moments.

"Do you remember finals week two semesters ago?"

"Yeah."

"I think it's like that."

Kurt continues to rub circles in his back.

"Do you think it's your meds?"

"Maybe?"

"When are you seeing your psychiatrist?"

"Next week, I think? I'll talk to her about it."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I just feel _so lonely._ I know you're here, I always do, but I just want everything to _stop._ And everything feels off and I don't know what to do and I don't want to disappoint y-"

"Hey, hey. It's okay. You know how I get too. You don't have to worry about disappointing me, Blaine."

"Of course, I do, Kurt. How else can I make sur-"

"If you worry about it, then that's all you'll think about. I _know_ you, Blaine. I'll be annoyed, and we'll fight, but I won't hold it against you."

"You can't promise that."

"I can't, but I can try. I'm trying, Blaine. You should be okay with just trying too."

Kurt holds him closer and kisses him softly. He squeezes him close, and then pulls away.

"We'll talk about it some more later, okay? We should eat though."

They grab the food from the oven and grab themselves a plate and settle on the couch. They each make themselves a mug of tea and cuddle while a reality show marathon plays in the background. When Blaine finds himself dozing off, Kurt pulls him up and urges him to get ready for bed.

They're lying in the sheets with Kurt curled around Blaine. He brings Kurt's hand to his heart and holds it close. He can hear Kurt's breathing even out and whispers into the quiet before he falls asleep.

"I love you."

"Love you too. Sleep."

His eyes close and he drifts off without any trouble.


End file.
